


Are You Strong Enough?

by PulsarEfckt



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Parappa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulsarEfckt/pseuds/PulsarEfckt
Summary: A new friendly stranger arrives in Parappa town and slowly but surely, some things begin to change. Among these, a new love and rivalry are formed. The first of the mature chapters has been added. Do be gentle. :)





	1. New Faces

Author's note: Greetings all! This is my first fanfiction in the Parappa fandom, so please try to be kind. I know the conventional shipping regarding Gaster is with Gruber and I absolutely respect that, I simply felt the allure of taking this piece of fiction in a different direction. Please enjoy! :)

 

As the noon fell over Parappa town, a new person was about to become a fixture. His name? Axel Grinstead. He was a weasel with butterscotch toned fur and dirty pale blonde messy hair that fell over his eyes, yet short in the back. His clothing consisted of a tank top with a biker jacket over it, and grey fitted cargo pants as well as black leather boots. Sunglasses topped off this look. He wasn’t anything special, he knew that. Nothing more than a drifter, looking for a place to settle. At least this town looked interesting…

Tipping the cab driver, he got out with his various suitcases and stood looking at the tall apartment building in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone wearing a hat along some other people staring at him with mild interest. His tail twitched as they approached. 

“Hello, my name’s Parappa, and these are my friends, PJ Berry and Matt. What’s your name?” he asked with a innocent curiosity as he smiled. 

Axel smiled back at the trio and offered his hand. “My name is Axel Grinstead. I just moved into town, so it’s nice to already meet some friendly faces.” he shook Parappa’s hand then looked toward his suitcases thoughtfully. “As nice as it was meeting all of you, I really should be getting these to my apartment.” he spoke, gesturing to them. 

Parappa and Matt looked at each other before smiling back at the newcomer. “Let us help you!” they exclaimed with excitement.

Axel smiled coolly. “Oh, that’s not necessary. Thanks, however.”

Parappa wouldn’t take no for an answer though. He was determined to help their newfound friend. “It’s no trouble!” he grabbed one of the suitcases and Matt followed his example.

“Well, since you insist..” Axel laughed kindly, leading the way as he carried two suitcases himself. Unlocking the door, he had to admit, it was a smart move getting a furnished apartment, even though some of the furniture and appliances were dated. He didn’t mind such things, fortunately. 

“Just set the suitcases in the bedroom.” He instructed before going to the window to take a look out at the city. What a fascinating town it was, so full of life and interesting people. Enjoying the cool breeze of the open window, he rested his arms on the sill as he noticed someone doing something in the building across from his. It appeared to be a purple male rabbit was staring in his direction with a sense of curiosity. Axel stared back for a moment before running his fingers through his hair as he heard someone say something and turned back from the window.

“I said where are you originally from?” Parappa asked as he nervously fidgeted with his foot. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you earlier. I’m from a town called Valleywood. Nice town, but awfully boring.” He shrugged as he said this before sitting down on the couch, which also had a view of the window. Glimpsing back, he could tell the rabbit fellow was still watching, as though analyzing him and it left him feeling slightly uneasy. All the same, he shrugged away such feelings as he looked back at his newfound friends. “The fridge should be stocked, would any of you like some soda or anything?” he offered as Parappa and the rest quietly sat, observing the apartment in wonder.

“Yes, I’d like a drink.” Matt spoke, Parappa also agreeing. PJ Berry seemed to be staring off into space.

“Alright, great! Catch, guys!” Axel, tossed three cans of soda toward each of them, the third accidently bumping PJ in the head. “Crap, I’m sorry. Are you ok there?” he asked, appalled at his own thoughtlessness. PJ Berry merely nodded. “Mhmm.” with a small smile to show everything was ok.”

Sitting back down with his own beverage, Axel rubbed his arm, still a bit embarrassed about having clocked one of his new friends with a soft drink. “So, what’s there to do around here? Anything I should know about?” he asked, hopeful to gain some perspective about his new place of residence. 

Laying back in his chair, Matt spoke up. “We have lots of dance parties and rap jams. Those are always fun. There’s also a great ice cream shop just down the street.” 

Parappa nodded as his friend said these things. “There’s a lot of really nice people to meet..well, aside from two.”

Axel couldn’t help but to quirk a brow at this. “Yeah? Who are they?”

Matt spoke next, looking somewhat annoyed by just the thought of them. “One is a purple cat named Gruber and the other is a purple Rabbit named Gaster. You’d be best to not bother with them because they’re nothing but trouble. They’re always giving someone a hard time.”

Axel didn’t like the fact that there were people who gave his friends problems. Of course, it occurred to him that the rabbit who was watching him might very well be this “Gaster” they spoke of. Already he felt protective of his new friends. 

“Just let them bother anyone while I’m around. I’m not afraid of showing a few jerks their place.” he spoke with conviction. 

This seemed to resonate well with the group in knowing they had a new ally on their side against the nefarious duo and they beamed with this knowledge. Axel couldn’t help but to share in their happiness and camaraderie as well.


	2. Fascinating Encounters

Later that night…

Axel’s new friends had left to do other things and he napped on the bed, having finished unpacking much of his clothes and personal belongings. He couldn’t help but to wonder about the Gaster person they had mentioned. If that was the same guy that was watching him, he certainly seemed interested in him, he noted earlier. It bordered on being somewhat creepy.

Stretching from his place in bed, he felt well rested, too much so to resume sleeping. The clock read 6:00pm. Getting up, he shrugged on his jacket and went into the living room, checking the window as he did so. At least the creep across the street wasn’t watching him anymore. 

Pocketing his keys, he headed out to see what kind of night life the town had to offer. As he went down the stairs, he took a comb from his jacket, and combed through his mess of dirty blonde hair which settled over his sunglasses clad eyes. The neon lights of the busy city reflected in them as he took everything in. 

Yes, it seemed this city would prove far more fascinating than Valleywood ever had. Walking down the street, he eventually took notice of a theater with the noises of actors practicing for a play. He ducked inside, curious as to what performance this might be.

Taking a seat in one of the several red velvet chairs, he looked toward the stage and noticed that the play had a pirate theme. Removing a flyer from a back seat pocket he read the contents under his breath. “The Ballad of Black Beard, huh?” reading down the list of actors, his attention fell on the part that read ‘Gaster - first mate’.

“Is that so?” he spoke somewhat amused. At least maybe now, he’d be able to see this jerk in action firsthand. Resting his boot clad feet on the chair in front of him, he watched the actors rehearse. Finally, it was time for the first mate to come out. 

Walking out haughtily, Gaster was incredibly peeved that he had not landed the role of Blackbeard himself. Instead, Chop Chop Master Onion had landed this role. “What say ye, first mate? Do we keel haul him?” Master Onion announced loudly. 

Gaster merely muttered something under his breath, leaving the rest of the cast to look at each confused and somewhat frustrated.

Sunny Funny, who was in charge cleared her throat before speaking into the bullhorn. “Gaster, you should say your line where everyone can hear.” The rest of the cast nodded their agreement. 

Gaster, of course grumbled louder. “FINE!” clearing his own throat he roared his own line, no doubt much louder than was required.

Axel seemed both amused and yet annoyed by the attitude of this Gaster fellow and shouted some advice of his own. “You could also start by not sucking!” he smirked once having said that and a few giggles were heard from the cast as well.  However, this immediately struck the ire of a certain purple rabbit. Gaster was not used to having his image assaulted in such a way and this infuriated him so immensely that he left the stage to confront the new stranger.

“Who do you think you are? NO ONE talks to me that way!” he growled, a finger pointed and shaking with fury.

Axel couldn’t help but to laugh at this. “My name is Axel Grinstead and I do believe I just did. Aren’t new experiences fun?” he asked, that last comment laced with sarcasm. Gaster merely raised an infuriated eyebrow at him before narrowing his eyes and leaning close. “Listen you, don’t mess with me. You don’t know who you’re dealing with and believe me, I will be your greatest enemy if you continue.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll be good.” Axel, responded, barely able to choke back laughter. Gaster stared back at him with his best menacing stare. “You had better, if you know what’s good for you.” Of course, Axel nodded to humor him and Gaster retook his place on stage. Some of the other actors spoke their lines and once again, it was Gaster’s turn, his line delivery failing yet again.

At this point, Axel couldn’t resist as he cupped his hands on either side of his mouth. “BOO! Get the rabbit off the stage! He stinks!” his laughter along with that of several of the other cast members filled the auditorium this time, which left Gaster positively seething and vowing revenge.

By the time the rehearsal was at a close, Axel stood from his chair, his tail swishing behind him as he took his leave, not aware that he was being watched by his new nemesis. 

… 

After a stop to one of the groceries, Axel made his way home and was feeling quite good. Setting a bag on the counter, he placed a six pack of beer in the fridge along with a few other items. Having microwaved a meal, he took a seat in the recliner and switched on the tv. 

After a few channel changes, a show about a murder mystery appeared on the screen which piqued his interest. Just as the intro had finished and story began, there was a loud knock at the door. 

“Oh, for christ’s sakes..” he muttered wearily. Answering the door, he immediately recognized his visitor. It was none other than Gaster.


	3. Revenge and Ardor

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” his voice hummed with a somewhat amused smirk as he took in the rabbit’s still angry expression.

“You know what this is about.” He prodded the weasel’s chest with a pointy purple finger. “You’ve made a terrible mistake, taunting me.” Gaster said matter of factly. 

“So what? Do I owe you money for my calling you out on bad acting? Not gonna happen, pal.”

Gaster laughed this time as he pushed his way inside the apartment. “No, that wouldn’t even begin to explain the mess you are in. You’ve insulted me, made a mockery of my reputation and for that you will pay dearly.”

Axel folded his arms over his chest. “How is that? It’s not like you’re being very clear. Also, no one invited you in, you cad.”

Gaster’s eye twitched in annoyance at the defiance being shown him. “Let’s just say I have ways of dealing with your sort.”

“Funny, you threatening me who is someone higher up on the food chain. Learn your place, rabbit.” 

The weasel leaned in close, taking in the scent of his purple nemesis, which sent a momentary chill down the other’s spine. The scent of arousal was becoming thick in the air and both of them were keenly aware of this. 

Axel leaned ever closer, his muzzle close to Gaster’s left ear. “Now, unless you’re here for something else, you might want to leave. The scent you are giving off is making me feel inclined to do things, if you get my meaning.”

Gaster refused to let anyone tell him what to do. Instead, he whirled around, facing his foe. “I’ll leave when I’m good and ready.” he spoke this time smirking darkly as he pushed Axel back into the recliner where he sat moments ago. 

“What kind of things are on your mind?” He purred as he took his time straddling Axel on the recliner. 

Axel laughed softly at the audacity of his nemesis. ‘I think you know what kind of things. More importantly, where did your need for revenge go to? Don’t tell me my scent made you weak in the knees and forgetful of why you came.” His hands drifted over Gaster’s sides and along his chest. He was surprisingly well toned he surmised, just by touch alone.

“You’d like for me to forget about my revenge on you, wouldn’t you?” he sneered. “I still have plans for you, don’t worry.” These words were purred as he looked into the reddish brown eyes of the weasel underneath him.

Grabbing his necktie and pulling him closer, Axel sighed softly. “There you go again, talking about revenge but never telling me what exactly you intend to do.” Taking his shirt in his hands, he proceeded to undo the buttons one by one watching as the rabbit’s breath hitched in his throat with every other intake.

“Aww, what’s the matter, Axel? Is the suspense getting to you?” He purred, breath catching in his throat as his pants were unfastened and soon cast aside. By now, he was left wearing nothing but his necktie and boxers.

Naturally, Axel was smug as ever as he watched his nemesis squirm out of pure desire over top of him. “If your idea of revenge was to come over, turn me on and get fucked by me, then you win.” he spoke triumphantly as the boxers were finally tossed to the floor.

Gaster now exposed and fully erect was an impressive sight, his lithe frame and surprisingly large endowment proving to be quite intoxicating to his weasel enemy. Now, it was his turn as he tossed Axel’s leather jacket aside with an almost callous disregard. His eyes locked onto the eyes of his rival with a challenging expression as he did this.

Next came the tank top which found it’s way flung onto a lampshade.

Axel smirked as they both looked down to his cargo pants which were quite tented, to say the least. Gaster wasted no time in discarding these as well and the knowledge that his rival went commando was very exciting indeed. More astounding was the fact that Axel was equally as endowed as he himself was.

Axel brushed his hands delicately over Gaster’s thighs, only very lightly touching his arousal so as to tease him. Finally lifting his nemesis up slightly, he carefully began guiding him down onto his own throbbing arousal. 

Carefully and within a matter of a few minutes, Axel was fully sheathed and Gaster was nearly overcome by such a sensation. Starting off gently, Axel began to roll his hips, which in turn made the purple rabbit moan lustily. After a moment, he paused and leaned in. 

“You look really good on my dick, like a proper bitch.” he purred hotly, taking in the momentarily angry expression of his enemy before rolling his hips again, smug as it melted away so easily.

After a few more minutes, Axel began grinding harder into Gaster. This was turning into something of a full fledged fucking as he pounded away with barely an ounce of relenting. Gaster moaned his approval, his breath labored and his body finally tensing right before cumming. Shortly afterward, Axel came as well, his hot fluid filling the rabbit and oozing back out beautifully.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Axel smirked back at Gaster. “So, was this your intent? Coming here just to get impaled on my junk or am I wrong?” 

Gaster shot him a wickedly angry look as he left his place from his lap and stood before him. “Not quite. I still do need to get my revenge on you. I can’t just let you get away with humiliating me in front of everyone.” Grabbing Axel by the arm and pulling him from the chair with ease, he stared back at him, fiercely determined. “Resist me and you’ll only be making the inevitable far worse.” He gave a look of an almost maniacal glee once they made it to the bedroom. 

“Are you aware of the term “Fuck like rabbits”? It’s true, we do have an almost insatiable sex drive. I’m about to give you the full demonstration.” Gaster spoke menacingly as he pushed him onto the bed, then crawled over him. 

Forcing him into a kneeling position, he took a few minutes as he kissed down his spine, his hands massaging Axel’s thighs while doing this. Once this was finished, he positioned himself and thrust in all at once, causing Axel to moan loudly and lustily. 

Once Axel adjusted, he couldn’t help but to let a laugh escape his throat, despite everything. “I’m calling your bluff, rabbit. You’re nothing but talk.” 

Gaster smiled devilishly. “You shouldn’t be assuming anything in your position.” He growled before thrusting slow but deep, his thrusts increasing in speed as he continued. 

Several minutes passed and Gaster showed no sign of relenting, nor even slowing down and Axel was drenched in sweat as his body was overcome by an assault of intense feelings and sensations. He had already came once, but apparently his nemesis was determined to be the victor in this power struggle. 

Leaning closer over Axel, Gaster’s smug demeanor nearly radiated from his being. “What’s the matter? Am I proving you wrong? Funny how you called me a bitch when I’m wearing you down with ease.” He panted softly before biting the ear of his enemy and thrusting harder than before.

Eventually, Axel came again and found himself close to collapse. Gaster followed suit, filling him with his own fluid and took his place beside him. “Aren’t you impressive for a greasy haired slimeball.” Axel mocked, casting a gaze toward him.

Gaster huffed then looked back at him. “I could say the same for you, you wretched street punk.”

Laughing once more at his retort, Axel sighed as he recalled his earlier promise. “I actually bumped into Parappa and his friends earlier today. I promised to protect them from you and that’s a promise I intend to keep.” 

Gaster propped himself up on one elbow as he stared at him with a note of disdain on his face. “So, you will keep being a pain in my side, huh? Don’t expect me to go easy on you then.

Smiling at this response, Axel folded his arms behind his back. “I'd really prefer if you didn't. Also, they spoke of someone named Gruber that works with you, yet I haven’t seen him. Does he mean anything to you?” 

“He’s a working associate only, nothing more.” Gaster reassured him, feeling somewhat flattered that for once someone cared enough to be the least bit possessive over him. “Oh, and I quit the performance at the theater, by the way.” One of his fingers idly traced lines on Axel’s chest as he stared into his eyes.

A small silence filled the room before Axel spoke up once more. “Hmm..that's probably for the best. You were awful anyways.”

Glaring at him, Gaster's fingernails grazed over a nipple, somewhat roughly. “How very supportive of you.” His voice was scathing, even as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Axel winced slightly at the attention to his chest. “Well, you have a pretty face, but you're not acting material, dear.” He purred smoothly before pulling him into a closer embrace and though Gaster would dare not admit it, such a gesture was one he very much enjoyed.


	4. Catching Up

As the morning light poured over the room, Axel stirred, still somewhat exhausted from the night’s activities. As his eyes adjusted, he finally caught sight of a dressed Gaster standing above his bed and watching him. 

“It’s about time you woke up. I have somewhere I need to be.” he announced, a hint of a pervy smile on his face.”   
Axel grumbled, tossing a pillow and hitting Gaster square in the face. “You know where the door is. Don’t let it hit you on the way out.” 

He laughed as he noted the purple rabbit’s annoyed expression. “It’s a good thing I’m leaving or there would be consequences for that. You’ll pay later, though.” He snidely grumbled before before heading into the other room. He took notice of Axel’s phone on the counter and flipped it open, followed by checking a few things. Taking out his own phone, he punched in the number of his new friend of sorts. 

There, now I’ll be able to keep in touch with him.   
He thought, also thinking himself to be quite sly as this was done. 

After this, he took off for whatever important business it was which was so pressing.

Axel merely lounged a bit more before slipping from his bed and heading for the shower. After some breakfast, he left his apartment and decided to check out the local mall. As he walked, he spotted a music store and walked inside, a promotional poster for Milkcan on one of the outer windows. Going to the metal section, he flipped through a few labels, Soulfly and Rammstein immediately looking like good prospects. Picking up the two, he purchased them and left, deciding to take a seat on one of the benches. 

As he sat there, he began thinking about the most recent events. First, he’d let himself become entangled with the very person he’d been warned about and had vowed to protect the others from. Why was it that his mere presence had become so intoxicating to him? Of course, he’d never let Gaster know this. No way in hell.  
What would the others think if they found out? He hoped that they didn’t as that would make for a potentially disastrous mess.

As he lounged there, he noticed Parappa leaving one of the other stores not too far away. Axel got up from his place, walking to meet him. “Oh, hey!” Parappa exclaimed, catching sight of him. 

“Hi, how is everything?” Axel smiled his confident smile as usual.

Parappa had a humored look on his face. “Word got around about you confronting Gaster at the theater last night.” From the sounds of things, you really showed him.” he snickered for a minute before clearing his throat.

Naturally, Axel laughed. 

You don’t know the half of it. He thought to himself.

“Yeah, what can I say. The guy’s a wreck on stage. Even worse is the arrogance he has in refusing to acknowledge it.” Both he and Parappa laughed for a minute over this.

“I’m supposed to meet Matt Major here and then the two of us will be going skateboarding, would you like to join us?” Parappa finally spoke up.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, the buckles on his jacket softly clinking together as he did this. “I’ll watch but as for actual skating, no thanks.”

Of course, Parappa seemed very slightly dejected. “Ok, suit yourself. You don’t know what you’re missing. I think you’d be really great.”

Axel smiled, humbled by the dog’s belief in him. “At the risk of wiping out and losing half my teeth, I still stand by my decision, but thanks.”

As the two continued walking, Matt Major eventually showed up. “Hey, you two! The chocolate shoppe is handing out free shakes of their new flavor- Mint berry blitz! Let’s go get some before they run out!”

After having waited for a few minutes, the three had their shakes and now found themselves at the nearby skate park. 

Parappa was busy grinding the rails, while Matt Major focused more on ramp jumps. Axel, sat watching somewhat transfixed by their incredible talent and content with the fact that he’d much rather be where he was instead of risking injury. After a split second Parappa soared over his head, landing an incredible move and looking proud even as he panted right before taking a seat for a momentary break. 

“Nice one!” Axel commented before taking another sip of his shake, then gave him some much deserved applause.

Parappa smiled despite himself, content to rest as the summer heat was taking a bit out of him. The last time he had overdone it, he’d nearly blacked out from exhaustion. 

“Me and some of the guys are going to be having a guy’s night out tonight. Would you like to join us?” he asked, genuinely hoping he’d participate.

“Sure, I’d love to.” he replied. What do you guys usually do on guy’s night, anyhow?” he inquired as he’d never really done this sort of thing before.

Matt Major, hearing the conversation came up, setting his skateboard aside before speaking up. 

“Well, you know. We usually go bowling or to the theater, sometimes we hit the pool hall, maybe go to a concert that’s in town and we usually follow it up with drinks at Callahan’s - the local bar.”

“Count me in, then.” Axel agreed. Somewhere he wondered in the back of his mind how it might affect Gaster that he’d be absent for most of the night, but that didn’t seem to matter too awfully much at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd add a friendly author's note here before chapter 5 gets knocked into place. This fanfiction takes place in a future setting from the anime, with most of the characters being in their mid to late teens. So, no corruption of underage fictional characters. :)


	5. Guy's Night Out

Later that night, Parappa, Axel, Matt and PJ Berry were enjoying themselves at the movie theater as an action flick played. PJ Berry had fallen asleep after devouring a large tub of popcorn and Matt as well as Axel were laughing at the goofy looking aliens. 

“Doesn’t it look like a demented squid, though?” Matt laughed nudging Axel and making Parappa laugh so hard that the soda he’d been drinking squirted out of his nose. 

“It does. What’s with their movements, for that matter? They’re like a couple of drunks that can barely walk and we’re supposed to believe they’re a threat to the planet?” he laughed before enjoying more of his M&M’s. Just as they’d settled, Axel’s phone began to buzz and he fumbled to grab it before anyone grew annoyed. 

Checking the screen, he noticed a missed call and the name of said caller. “Why that little..” he spoke under his breath. Thankfully the others were too engrossed in the film to notice as he began texting Gaster a message. “Sorry, busy right now.”

Once this was done, he noticed a reply text. 

“What are you doing?” 

Axel sighed before typing a response.   
“I’m just out. TTYL.”

After this, he put his phone on vibrate and placed it back into his jacket pocket. Not that this helped as the phone immediately began vibrating afterward and wouldn’t stop even after they’d left the theater.

Parappa looked at him curiously. “I think you might be getting a call.” He noted aloud. 

Axel groaned. “Yeah, I think my phone got infected by some sort of pesky malware that texts phones non stop.” Pulling the phone from his jacket, He hit the power button, putting an end to the madness. “That should fix that until I can clean up the issue.”

…  
Nearly an hour afterward, the group of friends were nearly wasted at Callahan’s. Parappa smirked as he recounted his story about how he’d pretty much busted Gaster’s nose when he’d tried to steal money from a fundraiser for a sick kid.

“The nerve of that jerk..! He thought he could just get away without any consequence!” He laughed as he nearly toppled off the bar stool.

“Oh yeah. There was blood everywhere. You should have seen his face.” PJ Berry added as he resumed sipping his beverage, also being the only one that showed some semblance of still being sober to a fair extent.

Matt, however raised his head up from the bar laughing only to throw up the contents of his stomach onto the floor, which caused Parappa to laugh and fall from his stool once and for all.

Axel took all of this in, amused as his mind was playing host to a moderate buzz. He had fortunately not drank nearly as much as Parappa or Matt.

“Think we should get these two lightweights back home?” He asked PJ who nodded and proceeded to help Matt up and to the car, while Axel carefully assisted Parappa as well.

The drive was for the most part uneventful as Matt and Parappa had fallen asleep and PJ drove. Arriving at the curb, he looked back at Axel. “Here’s your stop.” he spoke, watching as Axel got out and peered back at him through the passenger window. “Thanks. I owe you one. Take care of these two and make sure they get home safe.” PJ nodded and drove off.

As Axel patted himself down for his keys, he hadn’t noticed he was being watched. More specifically by Gaster from the apartment across the street. Axel smirked triumphantly as he finally located his keys and staggered up to his apartment building’s steps. Waiting for a moment, he braced himself against the outer wall before ascending the stairs, his blonde hair dripping wet from the summer night rain.

Finally, he unlocked his door and dead bolted it back. No way did he want to be bothered right now. He just wanted to sleep everything off and preferably sleep in, for that matter.

Once he’d stripped down to his shorts, he fell into his bed and dared to check his cell phone.

“Aww, jeez..” he sighed as he noticed four other messages on his phone. It would seem that Gaster had wanted to meet with him earlier that night and was somewhat miffed that he’d stopped replying to his messages.

Begrudgingly, Axel set about typing a response right as another new text appeared. “I see you’re home now. Did you have fun with your friends?”

Sitting up in bed, Axel rolled his eyes as he set about typing a new message. “I didn’t even know you wanted to meet me tonight. You know I told you how Parappa and I are friends. Now isn’t a good time, by the way. I’m exhausted and had a bit much to drink. Is tomorrow good for you?”

Hitting send, he waited for a few minutes until a new notification popped up. 

“Fine, but I’m seeing you tomorrow. Make sure your day is clear.”

Reading this, Axel felt somewhat bewildered. My whole day, huh? What could he be up to anyways? He wondered before typing a response. 

“You really missed me that much? Suck it up, you’re a big boy. ;)”

A few short seconds later, another response appeared, causing Axel to groan as all he wanted to do was to sleep.

“I get the feeling you’re deliberately trying to be a tease. I’ll have to see about correcting that tomorrow.” 

At this, Axel laughed and set the phone aside. Enough was enough. At least his rabbit nemesis had finally gotten in contact with him, which he figured would cool his heels long enough for him to get a good night’s rest.  


	6. Get Dirty

The next morning, Axel had awoken and blearily stared at the radio on his nightstand which read 11:28 am. Apparently he’d slept in and quite frankly was surprised not to have heard anything from Gaster as of yet. Hopefully he’d have more time to at least wake up he hoped as he trudged to the fridge, still boxer clad.

As a second thought, he carefully stepped alongside the window facing Gaster’s apartment and pulled the blind down, hoping he hadn’t been seen. “Try spying on me now, you prick.” He mused before returning to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. 

As he did so, he heard his phone buzzing from the other room and sighed before going to check it. 

Naturally, it was Gaster. “Did you sleep late or are you just toying with me?” 

Axel smirked a bit before typing his response. “Maybe I slept in late, maybe I am messing with you. What of it?”

Soon a new reply appeared. “I’d just have to show you how to be a proper submissive if you were openly defying me.”

“In your dreams. I’m going to have my coffee now and perhaps do some other things while your urges simmer awhile longer.”

With this, he shut the phone off and set it down on the counter while he enjoyed his coffee along with a light breakfast of a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese. 

As he did this, he found himself somewhat unnerved by how quiet it was. He’d almost expected his bunny nemesis to be knocking at his door at any minute.

At least, he could enjoy some peace for now. Turning on the tv, he began watching a wildlife show which lasted a half an hour and is if on cue with the credits rolling, there was a knock at the door.

Gaster stood there in a long coat with a suitcase of sorts in one hand which caused Axel great curiosity. Even so, he played it off just as coolly as usual.

“Sorry, but Halloween is a long way off.” He snickered slightly at this joke, letting him in.

Gaster gave him a dark glare before setting his bag down. “It’s cute how amusing you think you are.” He spoke before removing his jacket and revealing a leather dominatrix outfit from the waist up. Slacks concealed whatever was hidden below. 

Now kneeling over the bag, he withdrew a riding crop and inched closer to his prey, a devil’s smirk lighting up his features. “I’m going enjoy correcting you or at least making you suffer for your sins against me.” He purred softly into his ear with an almost ominous note upon his voice.

Axel watched as he unzipped and discarded his pants, revealing zippered leather shorts beneath them, not realizing just how aroused he was becoming in his thin cotton shorts.

“Oh, is that what you want? Good luck with that. I never have been very obedient. It’s not my kind of thing.” He tilted his head as he sneered defiantly at his rabbit nemesis before feeling fingers touching his groin, caressing him with a certain firmness. 

“We’ll just have to fix old habits, then, won’t we?” He purred as Axel’s hands roamed over his body.

“Who even says I’d let you?” Axel dared to ask, eyes narrow and his breath hot against Gaster’s chest as his hands clutched suggestively at his nemesis’s rear.

Gaster smirked broadly at these words. “Whoever said you had a choice?” That said, he quickly forced Axel over the arm of the couch, one of his boot clad feet resting on his upper back. With a quick grab, Axel’s boxers were removed and tossed aside. 

Suddenly, a loud sharp noise was heard as the riding crop landed a blow against Axel’s backside followed by four more. 

Naturally, Axel held his tongue, despite his body recoiling somewhat at the sensation.

“Will you behave and accept your punishment now?” The purple rabbit asked as he leaned down closer making sure to grind the heel of his boot against his flesh as this was said.

Daring to laugh at his captor, Axel spoke with amusement, despite the mild stinging thus far. “What about no? If that’s all you’ve got then obviously you’re a wimp!” Of course, he decided to hide the very fact of how much this was turning him on and how much he wanted more. 

Gaster knelt lower so that Axel could see his face. “You poor misguided soul. You don’t know what you’re in for by being so damn disobedient.” Having said that, the riding crop came down much harder against Axel’s behind, striking him another twelve times and covering him in red marks. 

Once he was finished, Gaster flipped him over and smirked at his discovery. Axel had came during being whipped, the evidence all over his inner thighs as well as the area where he'd laid.

“So, you like keeping things from me, hmm? That’s another thing we'll need to correct about you, my dear Axel.” He sighed, a hand rubbing underneath his chin as he sat proudly atop him, enjoying his blush. 

After a minute of letting his submissive rest, Gaster took Axel to the bedroom. Immediately, Gaster took his place upon the bed, Axel right alongside him. “Now, undo my zipper with your mouth, slave.” 

Axel gave him a dirty look but followed his command, even going so far as to caress his arousal with his tongue as soon as it was freed. This elicited some very needy moans from the rabbit before his hand rested in Axel’s blonde hair.  “Getting eager are we? Well then, let’s get started.” 

His eyes trailed up and down Axel’s toned body before pulling him into position, just over his throbbing arousal. Gaster’s arms held him firmly in place.

“Tell me how much you need it.” His voice was accentuated with a sultry tone as he waited, eyes locking with those of his nemesis.

Axel, however wasn’t interested in playing games now. The need was both apparent both in his expression as well as how he was already fully aroused. “I need you like nothing else. Please fill and fulfill me.” he begged as his hands lingered over the chest of his master. Oh, how he’d surely be teased by Gaster later for this. He just knew it.

Smiling again at Axel, he took in the sight of his quivering and needful form before inserting just the tip. “Go on, tell me you want it.”

Axel’s face blushed a hot pink at this situation and despite wanting to be defiant,  his lust was that much more. “Please thrust into me without relent and make me yours, my master!” 

Just as soon as this was spoken, Axel was rewarded, the white hot feeling of being thrust into and filled was both breathtaking and overwhelming. 

Of course, Gaster quickly let him know that he need only sit still while being thrust into. Feeling himself being plunged into without restraint, Axel could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. His whole body already covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he endured, moaning loudly and encouragingly as he was fucked. 

Nearly close to climax himself, Gaster began thrusting harder than before. With every thrust, he nearly unsheathed from Axel entirely before thrusting back in and fully enjoying the loud hot moans coming from him before he came. Shortly afterward he came as well, enjoying the reaction from Axel as he did this. 

As they rested, Gaster spoke up. “We’re going to have to get a bath, you know.” 

Axel smiled, “Yeah, I know. Maybe afterward, I can top you.”  he spoke as he folded his arms behind his back.

Of course, Gaster was quick to correct him as he moved over him quickly, meeting him eye to eye with a very intimidating expression. “I’m afraid that won’t be happening. Besides, you work so much better in receiving.” 

Axel couldn’t help but to be surprised as it seemed his nemesis had already established his role or was at least trying to do so. Even so, he wasn’t just going to give in. 

“Really? You'll be begging me soon enough.” He purred, pushing his flustered nemesis aside with a certain playful roughness before going to the bathroom and starting the water. Kneeling over the tub, he felt Gaster behind him and pressing against him.

“I could take you right here, just to make sure you knew your place.” He spoke with somewhat of a playful tone, though still somewhat serious. As the tub grew full with water, Axel smirked.

“Are you sure about that?” Grabbing the rabbit’s arm, he pulled him off balance and toppled him into the full tub with a splash.

Gaster, now surprised and somewhat fuming gave him the most evil glare he could muster as he climbed in over him. 

“Admit it, my defiant streak is part of what draws you in..turns you on. If I were to lose that, I’d just be another boring piece of ass.”

Gaster found himself shocked at his nemesis choice of words, though he smirked at what he’d said. “Point taken. I really do like when you’re naughty.” He purred close to his ear as he pulled him in. “It really does turn me on how you fuck with me while full well knowing you’ll end up getting literally fucked for it. Tell me I’m wrong in saying that you do it because you want to be punished by me as well.” He flashed Axel a knowing smirk as his hands trailed over his thighs while he soaped him up.

“I can’t very well admit to that. Where would the mystery be then?” Axel whispered as he leaned down close to Gaster who was nearly too busy admiring him before saying much. “You will admit it to me in time.” He spoke with a confident certainty.  

…..


End file.
